


【웅건｜熊蛙】味道

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R15 / 現實背景 / ABO
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 5





	【웅건｜熊蛙】味道

好想知道。

呂煥雄的鼻尖蹭著對方的側頸，除了淡淡的薄荷味沐浴乳之外，什麼也沒有。那是再普通不過的味道，是毫無溫度的日常殘渣，卻讓呂煥雄心浮氣躁。

在李建熙逐漸靠近分化的年紀時，呂煥雄想像了很多——他知道李建熙對他來說已經足夠甜蜜，但若他發情來臨時會散發蘋果的青春甜味、如果咬下他的後頸時，茉莉花香會猖狂地竄進呂煥雄的鼻尖，與自己的綠茶訊息素完美融合——最重要的是，他可以標記李建熙，讓他無法和其他Alpha有任何可能。

包括他在內的所有人，都理所當然地認為李建熙會分化成Omega；但當李建熙從衛生所走出來，用清爽的笑容對在太陽下等待著的呂煥雄說。

「我是Beta哦。」李建熙摸摸自己的後頸。「雖然會被說『很普通』之類的，但果然還是沒有發情期比較輕鬆吧？」  
「哦。」呂煥雄望著他，嘴上敷衍著。

原來那股若有似無的溫暖香氣，只是他期待過度的幻覺。

———

為什麼他不能知道？

剛才李建熙上傳的照片能夠清楚看見他的側頸線條，以及他少見的曖昧眼神；當然照片是聞不見味道的，但呂煥雄總在那些類似的照片瞥見他可能是Omega的錯覺。

「煥雄尼啊⋯⋯在生氣？」  
「沒有。」

被朋友用不尋常的力道抱住的李建熙點點頭，是謊言還是無心的應答都無所謂，呂煥雄心情不好，那就陪著他吧。

「Beta是沒有訊息素味道的，對吧？」呂煥雄倚在李建熙的肩膀上。  
「現在是健教課時間嗎？」  
「你這傢伙，沒有味道呢。」  
「不行嗎？」

李建熙對自己的性別分化結果並沒有太多不滿。  
平凡是一件他穿慣了的衣服。  
但他也曾好奇過，被標記是什麼感覺？牙齒插進腺體裡，不屬於自己的某個東西被灌進體內，那也是性的一部分。  
他不希望Beta這個身分是與性無關的。

呂煥雄的綠茶氣味總是非常強烈。只要並肩站在一起，也會悄悄地沾上；就連訊息素也和本人相似，看似無害、其實讓人在夜裡輾轉難眠。

———

其實你已經知道了吧？

浮躁不安的呂煥雄抱著李建熙，吐息的雙唇在他的身上流連，試圖尋找不存在的腺體。  
一切都亂散了，但又自然地回到軌道上。

——如果他與李建熙之間的關係只需要一口咬下就能持續下去，那麼他們就能無視深藏心中的彆扭，用卑鄙的性別關係控制對方。  
可惜呂煥雄再也不能逃避。

「是Beta也不錯啊。」李建熙的雙眼濕潤，在小夜燈下緩緩融化。「這樣我的味道就是煥雄尼的味道，我覺得……很喜歡？也不是喜歡，就是——」

呂煥雄阻止了李建熙的長篇大論，他激動地親吻李建熙的脖子、固定住他敏感亂動的身體，因興奮而失控散發的綠茶味包圍彼此；李建熙在混亂之中抓起一旁的棉被，試圖保住在理智邊緣融化的羞恥心。  
現在他的身體裡充滿了呂煥雄。呂煥雄的脾氣、他的執著、他的愛、他的性、他那讓人亢奮的氣味，正在由裡到外將李建熙搗碎。

沒有味道也無所謂。

李建熙知道，呂煥雄會將他每一寸碎片染上茶香味，至死不渝。


End file.
